A Day in the Life
by Melt your Heart
Summary: A series of drabbles about the world of Percy Jackson. Any character, any time, any where. It is, essentially, "A day in the life..." Rated T for language.
1. Green

**Authors Note: I decided to start a series of semi-drabbles (Long or short!). Yes, it **_**is **_**to keep my readers from killing me for never updating. =P Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. Unfortunately…**

Rachel Elizabeth Dare POV:

Green. My life had begun to revolve around the color green.

Green grass had always been a big part, with clear dew, icy wet against my bare feet.

My eyes had forever been one. My green eyes, a popping emerald, always with questions clouding them.

More recently the green mist of the Oracle had started playing in my existence. It wasn't a good green- it caused me to be locked up in the attic, delivering the news of who would die, and when, and why- who would survive, who would be protected.

The green had expanded to include the color of the sea. The choppy waves, the darkening sky, his gorgeous eyes, peering into the depths of my soul.

The big green monster, the one on your back, the jealous one. My eyes had to make no change to reflect the feelings inside me, the ones that stirred when I stared at the blonde who stole what could've- what should've- been mine.

My life revolved around the color green.

**AN: What did you think? I felt like it was kinda deep, but wasn't sure if it made any sense to you all. Please review! Also check out my other two stories, to tie you over until the next update!**

**RANDOM FACT!- **_**In the average lifetime, a person will walk the equivalent of 5 times around the equator! **_***Gasp!***

**Live, Love, Laugh~3 Ale-Mar**


	2. Never Look Back

_**A day in the life… Chapter 2**_

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter 2 of "A Day in the Life…". Well, not a chapter, just another drabble. You know… Anyway. I apologize for the long delay- life happened, ya know? **

**Disclaimer: Wow, I'm REALLY offended. You think that not only am I a guy, you think that I'm OLD? Well then.**

_-3__rd__ Person- Annabeth Chase (Pre-The Lightning Thief):-_

A tear leaked out of the corner of Annabeth's eye. She quickly swiped it away- there was no sense in giving _her_ the satisfaction. After all- tears were what _she_ wanted.

_Her. _A few short, blissful years ago, she had no clue who the _her_ was. It was just Annabeth, and her dad. Back then, he still loved her- he would promise her there was no monsters under the bed, and did his best to shield her from the ones outside. Until he met _her_.

"_Her"_ was nice at first. She cooed at little Annabeth, and was sweet to her father. It was only few months later that they became engaged- and then, suddenly, they were married, and soon Annabeth got to hold her new baby brother in her arms.

But then strange things started to happen- people turned into terrifying things with claws and big teeth, and more than once did somebody in the family get hurt. When the tiny infant got injured, _her_ refused to go anywhere with Annabeth.

Before long, she put her foot down again- Annabeth wasn't allowed to hold the baby anymore, and, for good measure, she couldn't be in the same room. After all, Annabeth was a hazard- and one that could be easily avoided and removed.

And then, today. She had stood outside the dining room door, listening to her parents talk. Secretly, she had hoped it was about her Christmas present- she REALLY wanted some new Legos- the baby ate most of the others. She was extremely happy when she heard her name- until everything else registered. "I won't stand for it anymore, Fredrick! She's dangerous! Just look what happened today- we were almost KILLED, Fredrick! Killed! Don't you understand? Don't you want OUR children to grow up safe, without that, that _freak_ around? All I'm saying, is send her away. Somewhere far. For good." Annabeth listened, sure Fredrick would defend her, as he drew in a deep breath. "Okay. I- I suppose you're right. It's for the best." A gasp slipped past her stiff lips. Her breaths grew ragged. And then finally, she burst into sobs, and ran to her room. She gathered her things- clothes, her piggy bank, her teddy, and stuffed them into a backpack.

With one last sniffle, Annabeth walked out the door. Never once did she look back.

**A/N: That **_**definitely**_** wasn't my best work… I really wasn't that into it, but really wanted to do this- Pre-TLT Annabeth drabble. Review! **

_Random Fact Time *Applause*: _Firehouses have circular stairways because the engines were at a time pulled by horses. The horses were stabled on the ground floor, and figured out how to walk up straight staircases.

~Ale-Mar~ (Melt your Heart)


	3. Flickering

**Author's Note: Here is drabble- Oneshot- number 3 of "A Day in the Life…". Enjoy, my cronies.**

**Disclaimer: The world of PJO is owned by Rick Riordan. The Greek Gods are owned by… well, the Greeks. So… No suing, mmkay?**

Nico POV:

As a kid, I had always been afraid of the dark. I slept with a nightlight, clutched my sister's hand whenever we went outside, and crept into my mom's bed when I swore I saw the Boogie Man.

And then, like the wind blowing out a flickering candle, my mother, my one true protection, was gone. The sad thing is, I would never be able to truly remember her, to remember her whispering soothing Italian in my ear, or remember a time when she and Bianca would laugh over something I was too young to understand.

Her death was like a Lunar Eclipse- the moon is there, all bright and shining, until suddenly, it's just…gone. But once your eyes adjust, you notice you can still see- by the glow of stars, and the faint luminosity of the covered moon. That was Bianca. And for a while, I was happy again. She became my lantern, my shelter in the storm.

But then Westover Hall happened. Or, more accurately, _Greece_ happened. And it was like a thunderstorm had hit.

_*Boom!*_ You're teacher's a monster. _*Boom!*_ Gods are real, and still kicking. _*Boom!*_ I'm a demigod, you're a demigod, Hades, we're ALL demigods! Well, expect him, he's a satyr. _*Boom!*_I, however, am a Goddess. Join me. _*Boom!*_ Yes. For eternity. _*Boom!* _You're alone. Utterly.

The damage was devastating, but not unbearable. I lived. I trained. I carried on.

Until I felt a buzzing in my head. A cloud came over my vision. And I knew. A freak sandstorm-though I hadn't know it then- had torn everything apart. Nothing, not a single spark, was left lit. He confirmed it- Bianca, my sister, my best friend, was gone. Forever.

And so I was thrust into darkness. Soon, I came to embrace it-to cherish it, even. And with that, _I _started to go dim- being a Son of Hades, I guess it wasn't too unexpected. I needed a nightlight no more- the dark was my light, the dead was my living.

I became vengeful. Retribution was needed. Justice HAD to be served. Or so I thought. Minos attested good points- but he became greedy. I started to smolder. I began to shy away from dark once more.

Lives were saved, lives were taken… And I felt at peace. The war was over, I was alive, my friends- mostly- were alive, my father was honored, and we were heroes.

Yet that harmony was temporary. Soon Hades was cast into the background, and the stares of reverence I received turned back into glares of fear.

It wasn't until I met this mortal –a silly little girl, actually, no more than 6 years of age- did I begin to understand the secrets of the shadows.

I was at a cemetery in a small village just outside of Rome. For the past few months, I had been looking for my mother's grave- if there was one, that is. I wasn't alone at the graveyard- there was a funeral going on, and I gave the grieving family a sympathetic look before walking on.

The little girl followed me. I stopped in front of a headstone- my breath cut off.

_Maria Di Angelo._

I couldn't believe it. I fell to my knees, and brushed my fingers over the engraved words. My breath grew ragged, but I blinked away the tears. I looked up, startled, when felt a hand on my shoulder.

The little girl had curly auburn hair in pigtails, and warm brown eyes. She smiled at me- her front tooth was missing.

"Hi."

I just looked at her- curious as to why she was talking to me, and a little shocked that I could understand her. I guess, I though sullenly, the River Lethe couldn't wipe away everything- like learning to speak Italian.

The child was still waiting expectantly, so I huffed. "Hello. Shouldn't you go back to the funeral? Your family will be missing you."

"Oh, it's not my family. My father works here- he's the gravedigger. He lets me walk around, as long as I don't get in anybody's way. What does your daddy do?"

I continued to stare at her. "My father… Why, he's the executioner." I muttered under my breath.

"What does executioner mean ?" The girl prodded my shoulder. Man, she has sharp hearing.  
"It's like…" I sighed. "You're too young to understand." I turned back to the tombstone, my eyes continuing to sweep over the words.

"I understand a lot of things!" She said indignantly. "I understand that I'm special, and that one day, my daddy will have to send me away. I understand that just because I'm different, doesn't mean I'm unwanted. It makes me, me."

I smiled. "Yeah, I know a lot about being different. Why do you like to hang around graveyards all day, anyway? I'm sure your dad could let you stay with your mom, or something."

She sniffled. "I don't get to know my mommy until I go away. Daddy says she's what makes me special- because she's special. Where's your mommy?" She asked, curiously.

I clenched my jaw. It was obvious this girl was a half-blood, but it was hard to imagine that in a few short years, those innocent eyes would become haunted, and she too would feel like a murderer, a traitor, or a coward. Because, honestly, that's what all heroes feelings boil down too. You're good, you're bad, or the worst- you sit back and do nothing. I sighed heavily, she had repeated the mother question.

I bit my lip. "My mom is… dead. This is her." The girl studied the tomb stone. "Maria. That's a pretty name. She died a _long _time ago." She turned, and searched my face. "You don't look that old."

I laughed bitterly. "You'd be surprised." She shook head. "I'm never surprised. I see… things. My daddy just laughs and says I'm silly for saying things like that. But I know everything is true. That's how I know your name is Nico. And that you feel guilty. But you shouldn't. You are different. Different is good. You are just like everyone else- but on the other end of the spectrum. Everyone else is white or black. You, you're grey. Sometimes you are dark, other times you are light. You were meant to be dark, but you fight back with the light. You, Nico, you're special. Unique." With a toothy smile, she ran off, back to her father, presumably.

I sat back on my haunches. And thought. Long, and hard. The full moon was at its peak before I nodded my head, and grinned. The little girl was smart. Seer, or no, she had a point. She put my life into perspective.

I realized there was darkness, and there was light. I was dark, but I loved the light. In the darkness, I wasn't just a flame. In the brightness, I wasn't just a shadow. I was like… when you put your hand over a flashlight, and your hand turns red. Not a bright light, but faintly there. Not noticeable, yet it still makes a difference. A difference, that while it's not wanted, it's needed. For without one, there's not another. I could live with dark. For no one can live without it.

**A/N: Woo, that was long. I didn't turn out the way I planned, but it works. The little girl originally wasn't a Seer- it just happened. I'm saying her father is a son of Apollo-hence the Seer gene- and she is a daughter of ... Someone. Go with it, okay? I enjoyed writing this one, however. I wrote it by candle-light, as our power was out. Thus the main idea. **_**Merry Christmas**_** to everyone stateside, **_**Happy**__**Christmas**_** to those in Europe, **_**Feliz Navidad**_** to our Spanish speakers, etc. To those who don't celebrate Christ- happy whatever you celebrate. Don't forget to review! (:**

_**No fun fact today, children. Instead I have a…not a warning, not a message… Be safe. Cherish your family now, and don't take anything for granted. Just… Life isn't permanent. Remember that.**_

_**~Ale-Mar~**_


	4. Forever Young

**Author's note: Guess what guys? Here's the latest **_**A Day in the Life… **_**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Really? You REALLY think I could be making money, turning this into a REAL story, and instead I'm putting it on here? Pshh.**

Thalia POV _In the future…_

I pulled the bow's string taut, then let the arrow fly, silent as the moon's trek across the night sky. It hit its mark dead-center, and the young buck fell to the ground with an audible thump. I heaved a sigh, walked over and gently removed the arrow, then felt for a heartbeat. There was none.

I looked surreptitiously around the dark forest, only lit by the moon and the soft glow of the stars. None of my hunters, nor Lady Artemis were to be seen- Just as I had hoped for. I placed my hand on the deer's warm, furry head, and spoke an incantation under my breath. With the final blessing said, the buck shot up onto his feet, the wound closing and the blood retracting as he did so. He noticed me hovering near him, and with bob of his head, he dashed into the shady woodland.

I gave a tiny smile at my small victory. Victory… A decade ago, a victory would have been downing a vicious bear. Two decades ago- A killed monster, the defeat of a Titan. Now, however… I shook my head. Now, I wondered why I chose this life. To never die, to live forever, serving the Goddess for eternity. A conquest now was returning a wild thing to the living, to let it grow old and die like it was meant to.

To grow old… I only wished I could grow old. Grow old like Percy and Annabeth, who were married with children, and a grandchild on the way. Like Nico and his wife, Mira. To grow old like their kids.

I yearned to die. To die like Luke, who I'd once loved, though he loved someone else. To die like Zoe, my soul at peace at last. Like Clarisse' and Chris' newborn child, who never had a real chance at life, but will forever be carried on in spirit. While everyone else experienced life, death, and living, I was fifteen until the world ended.

I shook myself from my state of melancholy, and looked at the sky to gauge the time. Almost midnight. I pulled the hunting bugle off my belt and blew it, calling the hunters back to the temporary campsite. The noise echoed around the woods, ruining the peaceful bliss that I'd been reveling in. With a last look around the clearing, I trudged back to the campsite, did a head count on all of our girls, then checked to see if Lady Artemis was back. She wasn't, and though I shouldn't think so, I was glad. I went to my tent, toed off my boots, then collapsed, exhausted, onto the bedroll.

{-La lune, l'arc et la flèche, à jamais d'être jeune.-} Page break !

I awoke at dawn, Apollo's chariot just peeking over the distant horizon. I glanced around the desolate grounds, breathing a deep breath of the cool mountain air. This time was one of the few moments of the day that I still enjoyed. Everything else had lost its color. Compared to this second, life as a whole seemed… Dull.

As I watched, the sun rose even higher, flooding the forest with a warm orange glow, highlighting a tall oak tree. I studied it. Trees. At one point, a lifetime ago, I was one. I didn't recall memories of that period, per se, just… Flashes. Emotions. Strong winds, cool rain, the feeling of small hands touching my bark, hoping for a blessing or relief. The serenity of soaring high, my branches stretching towards the distant heavens. I could hear some of the girls starting to stir, and Lady Artemis' tent was beginning to unzip. She called my name softly. "Thalia. A word, please." I turned to look at my patron- she didn't look angry, but like she wanted to talk. I glanced back over my shoulder to where the noble tree stood, with the sun giving the illusion that it was ablaze, that at any second it would fall, broken, but I knew it would still continue to stand in its eternal glory. Forever, or until time, at least for it, stopped. In its world, endless.

For that was me. Thalia Grace, Pine Tree Extraordinaire, Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis. Immortal. Never dying, never aging. Forever young.

**Author's note: Hmm. That was kinda… depressing. I didn't **_**mean**_** for this to come out all… you know, but my Thalia piece had a mind of its own. So, how was it? Good? Bad? No comment? Whatever, drop me a review. Please. Also, check out my other stories, as well as my newest one, **_**The Life of an Amnesiac Son of Neptune.**_** It's a Heroes of Olympus series. Well… I'll update as soon as possible. **

**Random fact(s): ******The Vestal Virgins were women priests who tended the sacred fire of Vesta, goddess of the hearth fire. If they lost their virginity, even as a result of rape, they were buried alive in an unmarked grave. In the 1,000-year history of the temple, only 18 Vestals received this punishment. **'J****edi' is an official religion in Australia with over 70,000 followers.**

**Cha-Cha!**

**~Ale-Mar {Melt your Heart}**


	5. Treachery

**Author's Note: Hehe. Please don't kill me. :/ Please?**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the marvoulous world of PJO and HOO. I own nothing. I have no monetary gain from this- It is purely for entertainment. **

Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered with love.

Seriously, it never lasts. Her cabinmates made sure of it.

For that was the Aphrodite Cabin. "Breaking hearts, several at a time".

_Goddess of Love._

Please.

More like Goddess of Adultery. Or lies. Would it be a stretch to say even of Treachery? No.

She looked down at the Scythe charm glinting evilly in the palm of her hand. She stared back up at his face, searching almost hungrily, gazing at his deep blue eyes, the ugly scar marring his once handsome face.

She nodded her head once, and his face broke out into a maniacal grin.

The gods.

If they were so powerful, so almighty, why did they themselves stray from what they embodied?

**Author's Note: I want you all to know this started out as a ficlet about a nameless Aprodite camper- It wasn't until I got halfway did I realize I could twist it into a Silena fic, pre-spy. **

_**Fun Fact(:- There is such a thing as being scared of fun! It's called Cherophobia.**_

**Ale-Mar**

**(Melt your Heart)**


	6. Bunnies

**Disclaimer: **I assert no ownership of characters.

Travis crept slowly along the edge of the Demeter cabin.

_Stealthy_, he thought. _I'm like a ninja._ _Ha! A son of Hermes! _

Looking around him surreptitiously, he made sure no one would see him, _especially _ his brother.

His hand reached forward to remove the evidence of the prank, one that would result in immense pain on his part.

_Slowly, slowly. _

His hand wrapped around the chocolate bunny-

"Travis!" A girl's shrill voice shrieked. _Her _voice screeched.

"What do you think you're doing? I've caught you red-handed, now!"

"No, Katie you don't understa-!"

_Fin._

Author's Note- So basically Travis tries to revert the infamous chocolate bunny prank in order to spare Katie. Meh. I'm not proud of it.

~Ale-Mar~


End file.
